Bunta Daichi
is of J.A.K.Q.. He was an oceanographer who died of oxygen deprivation in a freak submarine accident. Biography J.A.K.Q. Years earlier his beloved younger sister Emi died in an airplane crash. Bunta's body was cryogenically sustained in a medical facility for research until Joker found him. Using bionic technology, Joker was able to revive Bunta as a cyborg who was now able to become Clover (Club) King. vs. Gorenger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Clover King is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Bunta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Clover King powers are later utilized by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Bunta and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Bunta, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Bat Fangire, Ghoster, and Musca Worm. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Clover King appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Bunta joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Scientist Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team lost the competition either in the first round against the Extra Warrior Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Gilded Team offscreen. Personality Initially with a serious, insular personality who only concerned about his mission, Bunta eventually opened up and revealed a more child-like nature. His favorite past time is to play with his kendama toy. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Bunta Daiichi/Clover King: Died once while exploring the bottom of the ocean, but revived with surgery that made him into a cyborg. He stores gravitational energy into his arm and releases an intense punch. Super Sentai Battle Base Clover King is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Clover King appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Clover King As Clover King, Bunta's cybernetic enhancements enable him to control gravity; altering his weight and density to perform feats of superhuman strength. With his power cycling in the range of 700 horsepower, he is able to use his “Juroku Energy” (Superpower Energy) to punch and kick opponents with devastating effect, throw opponents across great distances with his “Juroku Nage” (Power Throw), and can take down dozens of opponents with his flying jump attack (“King Juroku Press” ). His left hand can be converted into his “Club Megaton” weapon which can become a ball and chain used to strike and hit enemies as well as bind them. Arsenal *Club Megaton *Auto Clover *Sky Ace *Big Bomber (Clover King provides one of two wheels for the team cannon) Design Clover King wears a green cloth suit with white arms and a sash that posseses several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "K", representing the King. His gloves are green while his boots are white in color with green cuffs. A silver belt with more holsters surround his body with the buckle for J.A.K.Q. in the center; while with a small yellow cape around his back. His helmet possesses a green Clover representing his card suite, surrounded in a field of white. Above the Diamond is the letter "K". Ranger Key The is Bunta Daichi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Clover King Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Clover King. *Alongside Marvelous, Joe, and Ahim, as they became the original four Jackers while fighting Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. The J.A.K.Q. keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The J.A.K.Q. keys were defeated by Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Bunta received his key and became Clover King once more. Imitations A Crimer posed as Clover King as part of a Dummy JAKQ team, who sparred with Devil Scrap's Scrap Gundan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Bunta Daichi was portrayed by . As Clover King, his suit actor was Hirohumi Koga. Recognition Clover King is featured as #56 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *Prior to Kyoryuger, Bunta was the only Green on a team without a Yellow Ranger, as both Battle Fever J and Changeman had black Rangers. *Clover King is the only member of the J.A.K.Q. team that has a different name compared to the suit of card he represents (instead of club, the word clover is used). *He is the first Sentai Ranger to have died and revived at some point, although unlike later Sentai Rangers, his death and revival was before he actually became a Sentai Ranger. *Bunta shares a love of playing the kendama with another Green Ranger: ToQgers's Hikari. Appearances **''Ep. 8: 6 Targets!! Exploding Flowers'' **''Ep. 9: 7 Straights!! The Deadly Fist of Hell'' **''Ep. 10: 11 Collections!! Invitation to Happiness'' **''Ep. 11: 13 Jackpots!! Burn! Flames of Friendship'' **''Ep. 12: 10 Pyramids!! The Maze of the Golden Mask'' **''Ep. 13: Blue Key Quiz!! The Riddle of the Secret Room Murder'' **''Ep. 14: All Supercars!! Violence!! Great Violent Dash!!'' **''Ep. 15: The Crimson Occult!! Ghost Story - Vampire'' **''Ep. 16: Black Baseball!! The Attacking Miracle Ball'' **''Ep. 17: Black Demon Moon!! Ghost Story - Hell House'' **''Ep. 18: Blue Whirling Tides!! The Face of the Secret Spy'' **''Ep. 19: Great Crimson Adventure!! Demon Extermination of Bottomless Haunts'' **''Ep. 20: Messenger of Darkness!! The Transparent Monster Runs the Darkness'' **''Ep. 21: The Rose-Colored Baseball Era!! CRIME's Slugger'' **''Ep. 22: Big Red Counterattack!! Attack the Suicide Bomber Army'' **''Ep. 23: White Birdman! Big One'' **''Ep. 24: Demon? Angel?! The Marvelous Flute-Playing Man'' **''Ep. 25: Victory? Death?! Demon Shogun and Mechanization Army'' **''Ep. 26: Invaders!? The Mysterious Space Pirate Ship'' **''Ep. 27: The Despot's Ambition!! Break it! The Death Camp'' **''Ep. 28: My Secret! A Space Monster in My Pocket'' **''Ep. 29: Go, Seven Changes! Iron Claw vs. Big One'' **''Ep. 30: The Code That Calls Death! Deadly Poison, Cobra Twist'' **''Ep. 31: Red Impact! The Spy is a Fourth-Grader'' **''Ep. 32: Which is the Real One?! Danger, Big One'' **''Ep. 33: The Blitzkrieg Squad Annihilated?! CRIME's Cooking Class'' **''Ep. 34: Infiltration! CRIME Fortress Island'' **''Final Ep.: Big Victory! Farewell, J.A.K.Q.'' * J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' **''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Clover King at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Clover King at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:J.A.K.Q. (team) Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:International Science Special Investigation Squad Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers